Locked in a Room with an Angel
by Leila Archer
Summary: During a few weeks in which there is a lull in the demon activity, Sam, Dean, and Cas have been spending much more time together. Sammy realizes he has feelings for Castiel and Dean enlists himself as their match-maker. This is a fluffy Sastiel comedy done by request. Enjoy!
1. Part 1

Sam leafed through the coarse pages of an ancient text. A sigh escaped his massive frame. Sometimes it was a pleasant change of pace to be able to relax in the bunker without the weight of a case hanging over him. But this? This was getting ridiculous.

They hadn't worked a case in weeks. He'd sat at his laptop for hours at a time scouring the internet for what Dean would call "freaky crap". But _crazy_ had completely left town.

Dean plopped himself down at the table and took a swig of scotch. "You find anything?"

Sam rolled his eyes at him. "Nope."

"Dude, you're not even looking. You're reading… what is this? What are you reading?"

"I'm researching." Sam replied, with growing infuriation.

"What? Ancient porno?"

Dean smiled proudly at his quip, but his brother glared. "You know, Dean? I don't see you helping."

Dean grinned again and took another gulp of scotch. "That's because there's nothing to find. Let's just lie low a couple of days. Take a little vacation. Like, an all-expenses paid trip to nowhere."

"Dean, we've been on 'vacation' for two weeks. When are we going to start doing something!?"

In reply, he smugly tapped Sam's laptop. "Soon as you find us a case, Sammy."

Sam said nothing. He looked back down to his incredibly old book and rolled his eyes. He blew at a hair that continuously found its way in front of his face. In the background Dean was tapping his fingers on the table and blowing large puffs of air from his lungs.

Sam's chair shrieked as he jerked up from the table. "Okay, you know what? I can't do this anymore. We need–"

"A case?"

The gruff voice came from directly behind him. Sam tensed, reaching immediately for the knife he kept just above his boot.

"Dude, one day that angel mojo of yours if gonna get you ganked." Dean chuckled.

The voice registered in Sam's mind and he released his grip on the blade.

"I don't understand," the angel muttered, his eyes squinting in confusion, "Only an angel blade can kill an angel."

It was impossible for Sam to contain a grin. "Still," he said, "it would suck to get stuck in the heart with a knife."

Cas appeared to mull this over and nodded. "How is that relevant?"

"Nevermind," Sam responded, snickering.

Dean laughed. "What can we do you for?"

"I think I found a case."

"Really?" It was Sam who replied incredulously, but both brothers' eyes widened with the prospect of something to do.

"Where?" Sam asked, rushing back into his chair and jerking his laptop open. His excitement was almost comparable to a five year old at Chuck E Cheese's.

"You, uh, seem really happy about this."

A dash of pink spread through Sam's cheeks. He was right. A case meant people were getting hurt. "I'm not. I, uh. I'm just…" He looked up at Cas again and the pink turned into a red. "We…"

"Little Sammy here's got a case of cabin fever."

Castiel squinted again and put his hand to Sam's forehead. "I don't feel anything."

"No, Cas it's not… nevermind. So where's this case?"

He pulled his hand away from the moose and looked to Dean. "Missoula, Montana. The locals are all talking about –"

"We're actually way ahead of you man. Already went up there to check it out."

"Yeah," Sam added, "turns out it was some elaborate publicity stunt."

"So it's nothing?"

"Yep. We got dick. Just a couple kids who had no idea what they were doing."

"Oh." Cas, for all his angelic prowess, actually seemed deflated. The information he'd brought back was completely useless. "I see. I'll continue looking."

"Well why don't you stay at the bunker for a bit?" Sam asked. "You can, uh, get some rest…"

"Angels don't need rest."

"Well, you're always out doing something or another for us. Why don't you, I don't know, relax?"

Cas squinted and sat at the table with him. The sight of Castiel sitting was odd. He was always on his feet, and the rare times he did sit, he remained stiff. It was as if he didn't know how to wind down.

"So, is this how relaxing works?" His eyes met Sam's and Cas grew confused when he looked away just as quickly. "Are we, not supposed to look at each other?"

Dean was staring at his brother. "Dude, Sammy, what's up with you. You're like a teenage girl."

He glared. "I just, want to be doing something." He stood up again and grabbed the TV remote. He turned it on, but didn't even look at the screen. Instead, he caught himself looking at Cas. Inside that Holy Tax Accountant of a body was something powerful and dangerous, and yet here was this gawky vessel that could barely comprehend the concept of relaxing, and who seemed to have an eternal squint. Sam swiveled around on the couch, propping his arms up on the back of it and leaning against his elbows. He stared at a stray hair that stood up amongst Cas' already disheveled mop and smiled.

"Dude, are you seriously watching this?"

"Huh?" Dean's voice shook him out of his mini-trance.

"Yeah, do you have a fetish?"

Sam looked back to the TV and his face lit up red like New York on Christmas. Dora the Explorer had been playing for ten minutes and that entire time he'd been staring at Cas. Why had he been staring at Cas? He looked back at him and blushed again. _That's_ why.

"Sam!"

He jumped off the couch and turned the TV off frantically. "I got, I uhm. I'm gonna get some sleep." He couldn't find an explanation for what had happened, so he'd decided it was better to preserve his dignity and walk away before it was too late. "Night Dean. Uhm, night Castiel."

"Goodnight. Dean and I will be here relaxing." He turned to Dean. "How's this. Do I seem relaxed?"

Sam backed away towards his room. A bookshelf teetered precariously as he slammed against it on his way to his room. "Nononono," he muttered, putting his weight against the other side of it.

"Sammy! What are you doing?"

"Nothing, I just, bumped into it." He held his hands out against it, prepared in case it still fell, but for the most part, it seemed balanced again. "Goodnight. Both of you." He gave a slight bow and spun around, but not before catching sight of Cas' squinty-eyed glance. He seemed suspecting. Oh God, he hoped not. He blushed and rushed into his room, shutting the door behind him before letting out a loud groan.

There was a sharp knock behind him. "It's Dean. We need to talk."

Sam opened the door against his better judgment, only to be doused in the face with liquid. "Is that…"

"Holy water?"

Sam nodded.

"Yep. You were acting weird as Hell. I just had to make sure dude."

"You thought I was possessed?" There was a touch of anger in his voice.

"Can you blame me?" Dean asked, pushing his way into the room. He plopped onto Sam's bed, still wearing his boots, and lied down. "So, spill. What's got you Walmart-Shopper crazy?"

"Nothing, Dean."

"Yeah, I don't believe that. Not for a second."

"I was planning on getting some sleep, but you're not going to let that happen. Are you?"

"Not until you tell me what's got you wrapped in a ball of teenage girl emotions. I mean, come on Sam. You're all over the place!"

"Fine, you want me to talk. I will. It's," Sam cleared his throat, wondering how even to put his 'problem' into words, "It's Cas."

"What about him?"

"I think I might…"Sam turned his head to hide the red that was slowly creeping up his face.

"Might what."

"Dean, have you looked at Cas lately? I mean, do you ever just… look at Cas?"

This time Dean looked away. He feigned a laugh. "Where are you going with this Sam?"

"I just mean, I don't know. He's kind of… good-looking."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"So you like him?"

"Yeah, Dean, I think so."

Dean sat up. "Well, maybe I could play wingman for you two." He snickered. "But you're never going to get anywhere acting like this." He laughed.

"But how do you even know he swings that way."

"I can ask him." He replied, wiggling his eyebrows.

"I'd really you rather not."

"Alrighty then. I'll leave you in here to draw your names together on all your notebooks." He made his way to the door and grinned slyly back at his brother. A flying trajectory nearly collided with Dean's face. It would have if he hadn't ducked in time to miss it. "You_ loooove_ him."

"Really? Are we five now?"

"You're…five."

There was another knock at the door.

"I think that's for you, lover-boy."

"Dean, I swear I am not opposed to shooting you right now."

This of course only made him laugh harder. "Yeah, I bet you aren't." He opened the door. "Well, speak of the devil."

"Not quite. Dean, I need to talk to you, it's important." Cas eyed Sam carefully as he came in. "In private?"

"Yeah. Sure you can handle yourself Sammy?"

"Shut up Dean!"

"Now would be more advantageous than later." Cas added.

"Righteo. I'll be back to talk about all the 'juicy deets' later. Try to contain yourself until then."

"This is why I don't tell you things!" He shouted as Dean walked out the door.

Cas continued to stare at Sam, making him squirm uncomfortably, yet at the same time, he couldn't manage to break his gaze. Cas' eyes were… well, they were _blue_. Like, _really_ blue. The kind of hypnotic shade that simultaneously made a person want to look away, but held their gaze at the same time.

"Right, well, didn't you have something to talk to Dean about."

"Yes. I did."

As he was walking out the door, Sam's eyes traced Cas' body, stopping at his butt. _That ass!_ He jerked his head away, but found himself craning his neck to look as he disappeared from sight.


	2. Part 2

"So, what is it." Dean asked, when they were out of earshot of Sam. "And why'd we have to talk about this alone?"

"Sam. He's not Sam."

Dean laughed. He knew exactly why. "Yeah. What's new?"

"I believe he may be possessed."

The laughter grew louder.

"I don't understand. Why is that funny?"

"Oh, he's possessed alright. But not by a demon."

"What is it? Do you know how to kill it?"

"Relax. Sam's not a monster."

His eyes narrowed. "I didn't realize we were still relaxing. Are you absolutely certain what's in that room is your brother?"

"Yeah, Cas, he's not a monster. Anyway, I need to ask you something."

"Anything, Dean."

"Which, uh…" His turned his head for a minute, trying to cool the blood rushing to his face. "Which way do you swing?"

"That is a strange question, Dean. Are we referring to baseball now?"

"No, Cas, I mean, are you into guys?"

"Sexually attracted?"

"Yes, Cas, I mean are you sexually attracted to men."

"Is this a flirtation?"

"Cas, can you just answer the question?" Dean was gritting his teeth together.

"Yes. Of course."

"Okay, so?" He was growing more impatient with this line of conversation.

"I don't know. I've never been romantically involved with a human. Angels aren't identified by their gender. Hearing you call each other man and woman is very strange."

"Well, that wasn't vague."

"Dean, what's the importance of this question?" Castiel finally asked.

He blushed. "Nothing, I was just trying to figure you out."

"Okay. Did you want to continue relaxing?"

"You do realize how that sounded right?" Dean asked, trying to keep a straight face.

Cas cocked his head and squinted in reply.

"Nevermind. Let's just, stop talking about this."

"Okay."

"You, do whatever it is angels do, I need to talk to Sam."

"I'll be back if I find anything." There was a faint feathery sound and Cas was gone.

Dean sighed and made his way to Sam's bedroom once more. But there was a frown on his face. In all reality, playing wingman was the last thing he wanted to do. The things he gave up for his brother.

"Hey, you in there?"

"Yeah."

He let himself in and grinned. Sam was sitting on his bed doing whatever it is he did on that laptop of his. Hopefully looking for a case, because Dean was going stir crazy. "I just thought I would tell you how awesome your brother is."

Sam gave him his famous bitch face. "You didn't."

"I asked him."

"Dean, what exactly did you ask him?" He questioned, pushing himself off the bed and walking over to his brother.

"I asked him which way he swings."

"This is Cas we're talking about. What did he say? 'Do you mean, right or left'?"

"He asked if I was talking about baseball. But, I uh, I did get an answer from him."

Much as Sam hated Dean for asking, he needed answers. "So, what did he say?"

"I got the impression that gender doesn't really matter to him. Now it's your turn to make a move, Romeo."

"What exactly am I supposed to do? It's not as if falling in love with an angel is something I do on a regular basis."

"Cas is basically a socially awkward human that you can't kill. So what's the big deal?"

"It's just, different, okay?"

Cas leaned his back against Sam's door. Since when had he started eavesdropping? But he hadn't been able to let go of the conversation he'd had with Dean. Neither of them had been acting like themselves. He suspected they were both possessed and Dean had been covering for him. But this? Sam… loved him. What was he supposed to do with this information? Did he tell Sam he knew? Tell him he sometimes looked at his butt and thought pleasant things about it?

The door swung open suddenly and Castiel found himself falling backwards. The floor collided painfully with his back. Dean stared down at him in confusion.

"Hello." Cas replied sheepishly.

"Hello?" Dean repeated. "Cas, what were you doing?"

"I was," he had to decide now what his course of action would be. This was a very strange situation for him to be in. "I was surveying the area."

"You were what?" Sam asked walking up to the two of them.

"You were both acting strangely, so I was going to investigate. I… I am still under the impression that Sam's possessed."

Sam threw his hands up in the air. "Does_ everyone_ think I'm possessed?!"

"Would your mood improve if I told you Dean is under suspicion as well?"

"Wait, what makes you think I'm possessed?"

"I don't know. But something has been off about you both." Cas knew what it was now, and was shocked that he hadn't noticed the signs of human affection. They weren't possessed. But now that he had concocted a story, he had to stick with it.

"Well, you know how to test that, so do it."

"I… didn't bring holy water with me."

Dean sighed, rolled his eyes with much gusto, and handed him jug with a small charm hanging off of it."

With a shrug, Cas tipped the jug upside down, letting the entire contents of it spill onto Dean's head.

"Well don't save any for Sam." He said sarcastically. "Really, Cas? Was that _really_ necessary?" Was that a smile on his face?

"You're right. That was very unwise, not to mention wasteful."

Cas held his hand under Dean's dripping head of water, gathering a few drops. He flicked them onto Sam smugly. Or at least, Dean was certain that was smugness. He couldn't be certain. Now Cas was the one acting funny.

Sam let out a throaty laugh. In his opinion, this was much deserved. Hid brother was soaked. There was a massive puddle where he stood.

"Well," Dean said as he wiped his face, "Sammy here has something to tell you."

"I do?" The look Sam shot at Dean told him he might want to reconsider what he was about to say.

"Yep, he does."

"What is it Sam?" Cas asked, turning to him.

"Nothing. I don't know what he's talking about!" And for some weird reason, Cas appeared hurt. Like he'd been hoping Sam would say something. Something important.

"Tell Cas what you told me Sam."

"I didn't tell you anything."

"I'm certain you did."

"This is why I don't talk to you about things."

Dean sighed. "Yeesh. Alright fine." He stepped next to Sam and smirked. "Truce?" He asked, holding out his hand.

Sam eyed his hand suspiciously. "Truce." He said, taking his hand. There was a clicking noise and he felt something cold around his hand.

His brother had handcuffed him. Before he even had a chance to react to the realization, he was cuffed to his own bed-frame.

"Dean! What the Hell!"

Without a word, he strolled over to the door and began scribbling something on it in marker.

Cas' eyes widened. "Dean, that's enochian! What are you doing?"

"It's angel-proofing, Cas. No one is leaving this room until Sam spills his secret." He wiggled the key in front of Sam and smiled gleefully. "So you better start talking kiddo."

With that, he sauntered out the door, whistling to himself. The sound of the door closing behind him reverberated through the room.

As soon as the noise disappeared, Sam spoke. "Dean this isn't funny!"

Dean leaned against the back of the door. "It is to me! Just tell him you pansy!"

Sam yanked his hand around wildly, as if it would miraculously free him from the vice-like hold it had on him.

"It's clear you have something important to say." Cas said in his gravelly voice.

Again, he blushed and looked away. "Really, Castiel, I don't know what he's going on about."

"Oh… I see. Either way, we're stuck in here together. Was there something you wanted to do to pass the time?"

There was around a million things he could have named. And a pair of handcuffs might have come in handy. He spun his head around, his face flaming with embarrassment at the thought. "Uhm, no. Not really. I don't know. DEAN ARE YOU SERIOUSLY DOING THIS?!" He shouted suddenly.

"Yup. Why don't you just tell him already?"

Cas stared at Sam, willing him to say something. "You are not the most experienced liar. I'm sure if you simply told me whatever it was, this could be taken care of quickly."

Sam glared at the door. "You're the Devil, Dean!"

"You're gonna hurt his feelings if you keep ignoring him like that!" Came the reply from behind the door.

The angel sat down on the bed next to him. "Dean asked me an odd question earlier. I'm sensing this has something to do with it?" He was giving Sam an out, and he'd hoped he'd take it.

"It… actually, Cas, it did." It took every ounce of effort he had to admit that even.

He leaned closer. "The reason he asked then, wasn't for me, it was for you. Correct?"

Sam's blush grew darker and he let his hair hang in front of his face to hide his bright red cheeks. "Yeah. Cas… I uhm…" He sighed and looked into Cas' strangely captivating eyes. "Well, it would be easier to show you."

A purely devilish smile reached Cas' face. He wasn't as naïve as he seemed at times.

Outside the door, Dean heard the room go silent. "So, uh… what's going on in there?" He asked. Did you tell him?"

Sam laughed heartily. "Yeah, Dean, I told him."

Cas leaned back against the bed. One of Sam's huge hands held himself up by the side of his head, the other was still cuffed to the bed.

"So, uh, can I come in?"

A dark laugh was the reply. "I'd really you rather not." Sam allowed his lips to meet Cas'. It was several minutes until they parted again.


End file.
